The Tale of Koda Hatake
by Neko.Feind
Summary: This is the tail and life story of OC son of Kakashi and Sakura Hatake, Koda Hatake.


Chapter 1

In a parallel universe to the Naruto world we all know, there lived a young boy by the name of Koda Hatake. This silver haired ninja was strong, cunning, and smart. He even made jonin rank at the age of twelve, following in the foot steps of his father, Kakashi.

Like his mother, Sakura, he was very gentle and kind. He was compassionate to all those around him and very intuitive and quick witted. He was level headed and ready to take on the world.

He had a mastery of hundreds of jutsu and even studied medical jutsu. His mother insisted on this being that she was head of the medical staff in the village. Furthermore it made him a more valuable ninja for the Anbu black ops.

Koda was very reserved for the most part. Though he liked to pretend he was a fearless leader, in truth he was very shy and timid. He wore a mask over much of his face as his father had in his younger days, only allowing you to see his emerald green eyes and shaggy silver hair.

There weren't a lot of people Koda was terribly close to. He held his sensei in the highest of respects along with his parents. However, the person he was closest to in the world was his four year old little sister, Misaki.

One day the small pink haired girl came bolting down the hall way toward her older brother, " Nii-San Nii-San!" She called bouncing trying to get his attention.

He chuckled behind his mask letting his pack fall to the ground as he came in from his last mission, " Yes Misaki? What is it?" He asked stooping down to be eye level with her.

"You're done with your mission right big brother?" She asked, her bright green eyes beaming up at him.

"Yes, Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

"So you can take me to the play ground can't you Nii-san?" She asked hopefully, "Momma and Papa said they won't go but I know my Nii-san will. Right?"

Koda was completely exhausted. He had literally just come home from a two week long mission. However, his little sister new just how to pull on his heart strings. How could he say no. Especially with those bright eyes peering up at him with so much hope and excitement. He couldn't let her down. He sighed softly and then stood to his feet, "Alright Misaki, We will go to the park. But you gotta race me there."

She cheered with excitement,"Otay Koda, On yer mark, ge set, Go!" She yelled as she bolted from the house and toward the park.

He waited a moment, letting her get a head start before slowly jogging behind her letting her win of course. Moments later they reached the park, "Aw man, Misaki, You're so fast. Sheesh, Are you using some super speed jutsu?" He asked her jokingly

The small girl giggled, "No Koda, You're just a slow poke."

"Haha Alright little munchkin I see how it is," He chuckled picking her up. "Come here you. Now, who's faster?" He asked holding her upside down carefully as they walked to the swings.

"Still me Nii-san. You can't make me not fasterer." She smiled proudly. "One day I'm gonna be an even more powerful shinobi than you!"

"Is that so?" He asked unable to think of her as a shinobi. She was simply to precious to him.

"Yep. Sure is." she smiled as he placed her on the swings beside him. "You and momma and papa will train me. Nii-san who was your sensei?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?" He looked at her curiously as she swung back and forth.

"Because maybe your sensei will train me too." She giggled.

"I doubt that my sensei will take on anymore students, After all he is the hokage now."

"Your sensei was Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in sheer shock.

He chuckled, "Well yeah, but you know papa trained him so you get the same training."

She pondered this for a moment, "Nii-san, Papa used to be hokage, but he isn't now. He's a sensei again, so do people still call papa hokage sama or just sensei, or do they call him Hokage sensei sama?"

He starred at the small child confused for a second before replying, "Maybe you should ask papa when we get home."

"Mkay!" she cheered leaping from her swing and hurrying to the slides. Koda got up to follow her but got distracted. Someone had caught his eye.

She was a young ninja who had attended the academy with him a few years earlier. She had grown up to be quite beautiful. She had long, curly, dark, hair with bright red eyes and pale skin. Her smile was warm and she bright. She wore a red dress with her head band tied to her thigh. She was surrounded with academy students who were all bouncing around her.

"Big brother? What are you.." Misaki began before realizing what her brother was starring at. A smirk came over the small child's face, "Go talk to her."

"What? No, Why would I do that?" He asked defensively.

"Because you liiiiiiike her and you should. Now quit arguing and go! I'll distract the little ones." she insisted pushing him toward her.

"M-Misaki! No Stop!" He exclaimed but unlucky for him it was just loud enough that she heard him.

"Koda? Is that you?" The familiar voice of the young kunoichi called.

"Hehe good luck bro." Misaki said giving him the thumbs up before running off with the other children.

He sheepishly made his way to the girl, "Mirai, yeah hey it's me."

"Playing with your little sister?" She asked looking to Misaki as she played with all the other kids

He smiled looking to Mirai, "Yeah something like that. What about you what's up with all the kids? You're not hoarding them for experimentation are you?" He asked teasingly.

"haha No nothing like that. Iruka and Anko sensei are just busy so I am helping out and taking the kids to recess for them." She giggled.

He sighed relieved she wasn't freaked out by his awkwardness, "Well maybe, I could help you look after them for a bit? He suggested.

"I would like that."

The two talked together and played with the children until their senseis came back for them. Afterwards, Koda and Misaki offered to walk Mirai home. She of course agreed. Koda carried Misaki up on his shoulder while walking hand in hand with Mirai. The made it to the Saratobi house hold with in minutes, much faster than Koda had wanted.

"Thanks for walking me home and for all your help today." Mirai smiled

"Yeah, don't mention it." he replied with a light tint of blush appearing beneath his mask. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

"I would really like that." she blushed lightly as her body began to lean into his.

He blushed deeper but got nervous and pulled away. "Uh have a good-"

"Nii-san! No No NO DO I Have to do everything for you?! Misaki exclaimed from his shoulders. "You like her, she likes you. Are you waiting for a written invitation?! Kiss her already you baka!!"

He set his sister down beside him looking nervously to Mirai, "A written invitation would be nice actually, but as things stand, may I?"

"You may." she nodded with a blush.

Koda pulled down his mask so she could see his face and leaned in slowly. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around. After a moment he pulled back slipping the mask over his face again to conceal his blush before throwing his sister back over his shoulders and walking away with a casual wave, "See you around, Mirai-San."

"You happy now?" He asked looking up to his little sister who's head rested atop his own.

"Yes Nii-san." she replied simply, holding to him as they journeyed home

Chapter 2

Many years had passed sense Koda and Mirai had had that first kiss. Many of course followed it. As a matter of fact the young couple were engaged to be married.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed either. Misaki had grown to a beautiful young lady, graduating from the academy and becoming a genin. And as luck would have it, Koda was assigned to be her squad's sensei.

The team consisted of Misaki and two young men from her class. One went by the name of Sento Uchiha. He had long raven hair and piercing onyx eyes. He was the son of Ino and Itachi Uchiha. The other in their squad was named Sadou Hyuga. He had those pale Hyuga eyes with his long thick brown hair pulled back from his face, his head band covering the curse mark of the branch family on his forehead. He was the son of Neji and Tenten Hyuga.

On this particular day, Koda and his team were making their way to the land of stone. They were charged with the job of taking the head of the Hashima clan from the land of rice cakes to the land of stone in order for him to attend the wedding of his daughter. Because she was an outsider to there land the stone village was not to happy about her marrying the leader of their land which is why Lord Hashima felt he needed to hire guards.

They traveled down retrieving their client before making their way toward the land of Stone. It was a peaceful journey for the most part until they came to a water pass. There was a large bridge which connected the two lands they had no choice but to cross it, little did they know an ambush was awaiting them.

As the squad reached the middle of the bridge, a dense fog rolled in. "Sadou." Koda called back to him.

"Yes sensei." He nodded understanding exactly what was being asked of him. He made the familiar hand sign, "Byakugan!" He called. the veins around his eyes became pronounced as his vision improved dramatically. He scanned through the fog. "The fog is definitely made of chakra."

"Do you see the caster?" Koda asked in a hushed tone.

"I see six individuals." Sadou replied.

Koda nodded, "Sento, Misaki, Protect the client." He instructed as the two moved close to Lord Hashima.

"Further instruction sensei?" Sento called flashing his sharringan

"Patience, we do not know what we are up against yet." He replied

And just as Sadou had said six strangers appeared before them. Koda made sure to stand between his students and the six figures. "What business do you have here, Ninja of the leaf?" one asked in a monotone.

Koda scanned over the six. four men and two women. Their stance appeared unnatural as if they were unused to something about their dynamic. The four men were well kept. They had short hair and serious faces. One of the girls also had short hair and that same serious face. Then the other, she was different. She had long slick black hair and crazed eyes. There was definitely something off. "That depends," He replies, "Who am I addressing?"

"We are the guardian six." the man spoke again. "We are the elite samurai from the village hidden in the stone."

"My apologies for sounding the alarm. We merely are transporting our client to his daughter's wedding." Koda replied casually still keeping his eye on the girl. He noticed she was making hand signs he had never seen before and waited to see what she was doing.

"Sensei," Sento spoke up from along side Lord Hashima, "Isnt it the guardian five in all the stories? Why are there six?"'

Koda smiled at the perception of his student, "Yes, that's a good point. Care to explain?"

Just then the four men and the short haired woman suffocated in an instant as mist went into their lungs. The other just laughed, "You couldn't have just played along could you? I didn't want to kill them, I really didn't. I just wanted to gain access to the leaf."

"what business do you have there?" He asked with a growl

"We'll get to that baby, just settle down." she smirked.

Koda pulled out his sword from the sheath on his back, "Just who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Oh sweetie, I'm no one important. Just call me ground Zero, but if you need a name, call me Risa."

Chapter 3

"Ground zero for what?" Sadou asked taking a defensive stance as he analyzed her chakra flow.

"Why, the next ninja war of course. I dream of extinguishing that will of fire and crushing your village into the dust." she smirked, "And I'm going to use the Stone Village to do it."

"Misaki, take care of the client. Only intervene if it is absolutely necessary. Boys, watch my back." Koda instructed, realizing they were in worse danger than any genin should be exposed to.

Misaki obediently took Lord Hashimada from the battle as the boys each rushed behind their sensei. Koda made a few hands signs before gripping his wrist holding it down low. "I don't know exactly what makes you want to destroy our village, and frankly, I don't give a damn," He said coldly as his hand lit up with a bright blue lightning. He charged her quickly but she was faster.

Risa evaded his lightning blade with ease "You know, for a shinobi, " She spoke as she kicked him into the ground, "You sure talk a lot."

Koda growled before leaping back up. He made a few more hand signs, "Water style Water dragon jutsu." He said as a dragon made entirely of water appeared from the vapors in the air mixed with his own chakra. The dragon let out a fierce roar before it lunged at her.

She then made her own hand signs. She placed her hand out in front of her as the water froze into solid ice. She thumped the dragon and broke into pieces before Koda's eyes, "Is that really the best the leaf has to offer?"

Koda went to make another hand sign but before he was able Risa lunged to strike him. Sadou was a step ahead of them however. He saw her movement and took the opportunity to strike one of her chakra points. This stopped her from having use of her right arm. "Sento, Let's show sensei what we've been training for." Sadou called to him with a smirk.

Sento nodded, "For sure, lets take her down." He replied with his sharingan bright red. The two comrades braided her with blows again and again. She fell back stumbling against a tree before laughing manically.

She moved her left hand to make a sign. A mist rose around her and forced the boys to inhale it. Immediately their eyes looked heavy, as if they were half asleep. They turned to Risa and bowed before her. "That's my boys. Now, attack." Risa commanded as Sento and Sadou arose. They both started toward Koda.

The boys were attacking him as he evaded them again and again as quickly as he could. Risa merely laughed at the jonin's struggle. Koda moved trying to keep his focus, "What have you done to him?" He asked with a growl.

"Oh, You don't know this jutsu? Well, You mustn't spend much time in the Mist huh? This is a secret ninjutsu NeroAltra Mist Justsu. It allows the user full control of their victims minds. That's how I was able to fool the guardian five to think there were six of us and how your boys here now think they're my guards. Pretty cool, huh?" She giggled watching Koda's helpless movements as his students attempted to kill him.

Just then he noticed Misaki moving behind Risa. He had to keep his enemies focus. "So the Mist huh? Is that where you're from?" He asked shoving the boys back before jumping out of there way as they attacked again.

"Well I suppose there is no harm in telling a dying man my plan. I'm from no where special. My family were merely farmers in the land of Rice Patties. Then your damn war came. My parents died due to your war. My home was destroyed and my family murdered because the akatsuki were searching for your precious jinjuriki. I was an orphan because your village can't handle their own battles." She growled as the boys attacked this time striking Koda causing him to fall over. "And before I am through the leaf village will be known as the orphan village. I will start war using the stone and then invade your land using the children to kill their parent and if they fight back... The parents will live knowing they killed their own child just to die at my hand personally for such cruelty. Yes, They will know the loneliness and pain I hold with in me and maybe then there will be a true change in this world." She laughed.

"Our jinjuriki knew such pain. His parents died having him and he was isolated because of what he was. We couldn't give him up he is one of us. Now our hokage." Koda replied looking to her "We never meant for you to lose your family but vengeance isn't the way."

She simply flashed a deranged smile, "Oh, but It is the only way. I must avenge them."

"Then you must die." Koda replied coldly, "Now Misaki!"

"Don't forget to watch all of your opponents." Misaki said shoving her own lightning blade through Risa's back. Blood spilled from her chest as Risa fell to her knees before collapsing to the ground. Dead.

"Well done." Koda said as Misaki helped her brother to his feet. He hugged her as she was a bit shakey, unused to murdering others. Sadou and Sento rubbed their eyes a bit dazed.

"What happened?" Sento asked

Sadou looked around drowsily, "Looks like we won." He said.

"We'll explain later." Misaki said softly, "Right now, we need to get Lord Hashimoto to that wedding."

And so the troop ventured on. The rest of their mission went smoothly and they returned home in one piece. However, Koda couldn't shake the feeling something worse was surely to come.

Chapter 4

Known only to the lords of the lands and those of highest rank, a great conflict was building between the land of Snow and the village hidden in the leaves. The Snow had begin to question the Lord Hokage's right to lead as they felt a jinjuriki had no right to power. Their land had been experiencing a series of bad luck in acquiring supplies they needed such as food. They attributed this to the hokage as many large groups of people tend to blame those in power for their short comings.

The Village of the Leaf would not be moved on the matter. Naruto had been raised of the village and had earned the respect of everyone. They were not about to ask him to resign for the Land of Snow. The Snow decided then to prepare for war. Because their land was so small they made allies in the Mist Village and the Stone.

The Leaf of course had friends too. They prepared for battle requesting the aid of their friends in the Sand and Cloud village. The Leaf village was preparing their best shinobi for battle. Koda had been stationed to work with the Anbu however he of course still trained with his Squad. This went over well until the chunin exams were canceled.

"It's not fair Nii-san!" Misaki exclaimed upon hearing the news.

"Yeah sensei. We've trained so hard they can't just take this away from us!" Sento added with a growl.

Koda let out a long sigh to the children. He too was frustrated with the decision but unlike his students understood why it had to be done. "I know and now you have even more time to train. Have you learned nothing from our history. You don't invite hostile villages who wish our hokage dead with in the village."

Sadou smiled. "Sensei has a point. Lord Third made that mistake with the sound village and it cost him his life."

"That's correct Sadou." He grinned.

Sento rolled his eyes, "I still think we are only delaying the inevitable. If a war is coming its going to happen regardless of what we do."

Koda knew his student was right but orders are orders. The kids all looked forlorn as they had put a lot of work into training for the exams. "Hey, enough with the long faces. What do you say we take a stop at Ichiraku's?"

Misaki exchanged glances with her teammates before turning to her big brother with a grin, "Last one there covers the bill Sensei." She said as the three took off toward the ramen shop.

He chuckled watching his students disappear down the road. He hurried after them quickly. When he arrived a woman was sitting talking with Misaki as the four of them ate their ramen. Koda knew that beautiful dark hair anywhere.

"Mirai, what are you doing here?" he asked taking a seat as the cook prepared him a bowl of the usual.

"Oh I just thought Id stop in for a bite but then I bumped into your sister and she and her comrades invited me to lunch." She giggled "What are you all up too?"

He smiled to her sweetly, "Well the kids were bummed over the exams being canceled so I thought Ichiraku's would be great to lift the spirits." He explained as he received his food. He then moved his mask and downed the content of the bowl in such a way that no one could see what his face had looked like. He then pulled his mask back up as if nothing had happened. The only one to see his face ever was Mirai. "How are things at the academy?" He asked as his beautiful fiancé was a teacher there now.

She smiled brightly, she loved to talk about her small students, "Oh theyre wonderful. We've been studying all about shadow clones and substitution jutsus. I can't wait til we have little ninja's of our own!" she exclaimed

He blushed softly behind his mask. He loved the idea of having a family with Mirai and loved the fact that she wanted that too. He smiled to her when suddenly a masked man came in behind him, "Koda, It's time." he said in an authoritative tone.

Koda looked back before giving a nod. "I'll be right there." He replied as the Anbu exited the shop. Koda placed the payment for the five meals on the counter before rising to his feet with a sigh. "Kids I have business to attend to I need you to take Mirai back to the academy for me alright?"

"Sure thing sensei." Sadou replied.

Koda then hugged his students kissing Misaki on the head through his mask, "Be safe." he cautions before stepping out. Mirai stopped him on his way out.

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close, "No kiss? What if you die and I don't get my last kiss?"

"Well I guess I just cant die then huh?" He joked.

She pouted at him a moment before he pulled his mask down and kissed her lovingly. "I'll be back my love. Besides who else will help you take care of our baby."

She blushed hugging him before he headed home. He changed into his father's old Anbu uniform. Putting on his mask he headed to the meet up spot. This was the beginning of a war that would change everything.

He landed in a group with five other Anbu Ninja. They each wore full suits of black with masks. The man who had met them in the ramen shop stepped forward.

"Thank you all for your service." He said. "The village is reported to be under attack from the south and the east. We have our orders to head East and cut them off. Dead or alive it doesn't matter. Our only concern is in making sure they do not reach our village gates. Understood?"

"Yes Captain Tenzo." They all replied following his lead fearlessly to the East of the village unaware of the danger they were about to be in.

Chapter 5

The anbu squad advanced through the thick canopy toward the enemy. They had no idea what they were up against but hoped they were prepared for it. Captain Tenzoki gave the signal to stop. All the others came to an instant halt behind him.

Feet from them stood a three man squad from the village hidden in the sound. "Are you serious? This can't be it.." An older anbu said in a hushed tone, his raven hair wrapping round his mask.

"Don't underestimate them our orders are to illuminate the problem so.." Tenzoki sighed as he leapt down in front of the chunin aged enemy, " You kids are pretty far from home huh?" Tenzoki asked as the rest of the anbu team landed down behind him.

The three simply smirked, " That we are. We've come a long way to serve our purpose." The female member spoke. Her onyx eyes focused on the anbu intently.

"Look kids, I really hate slaughtering children but orders are orders so here's a last chance. Go home and forget about this attack." Tenzoki suggested seriously his tone emotion less and empty. There was no sign of remorse.

"For elite ninja, you really are stupid huh?" She giggled in response. As she giggled she had tossed a bell attached to a needle striking a tree behind the anbu black ops. The ringing of the bell had serious side effects. The entire team suddenly felt very dizzy and their vision was blurry and for some even became double vision.

The boys both to her left and right exchanged a glance between each other before simultaneously making a clap. This clap sent literally shock waves through the team. They had to move fast or these sound ninja would win. In a matter of seconds one of the female anbu used an earth style jutsu. The vines from the nearest tree bounded the boy to the right to it. Meanwhile the ravenhaired man used his headhunter jutsu to drag the other boy under the ground.

Koda moved for the girl. It was struggle as he was a bit dizzy. He grasped his wrist and began to charge. His hand covered in lightning as he slammed it into her. Direct hit to her heart. As she fell to her knees before him the anbu decapitated her teammates.

She grasped the bleeding hole in her chest. She knew this was the end for her. Her dark eyes looked up at the Koda and then to the others with a soft smile, "You fools...Your village is done for." she chuckled out to them in a raspy voice as she coughed up blood on the ground.

"What are you talking abo-?" he trailed off as a loud explosion from the village was heard across the forest.

"We had you surrounded. W-We sent that tip. We came from everywhere. Our squad was a decoy.." She said her breathing notably heavy as she lay on her back letting the blood spill from her chest, "Our mission was a success. And now...Now I can finally...Rest." She said softly with a smile on her face as her eyes became a pale gray.

And just like that they were all dead. Koda was shaking slightly. Though he had been in many combat situations he had never seen such a massacre much less been part of its cause. These dead children, All he could see was his students, his Misaki. Fear set in with the knowledge war had come to Konoha. The anbu squad had to keep their focus so all eyes were on Tenzoki.

"The village needs us. We have no strategy. Take out as many of the enemy as you can. Keep them from our safe houses and save as many of our people as possible. We don't know what we're up against so be ready for anything." Tenzoki ordered before hurdling himself back toward the village.

So as suddenly as they arrived so did they each make their way to the village. Slaughtering every enemy they came in contact with on their path in. They paid no mine to age, ability, or blood line, if you weren't on the side of the leaf you died. The only objective was save the Leaf.

Chapter 6

Finally they reached the village, splitting up. Koda rushed toward the south of the village were his family lived. Most of the village was engulfed in flames when he arrived. The leaf's allies would receive word of the attack but it could be to late when they arrived.

Koda spotted his father fighting off a Mist ninja and his mother rushing bodies from battle toward the infirmary. He then noticed his students, each in their own heated fights. Koda then rushed into battle. He was quick and well adjusted to distancing himself from his actions now. Several fell at his hand as the war drug on into the night. As the battle continued ninja on both sides grew weaker and more tired as their chakra wore out.

The medics tried to keep track alternating the front line ninja. As morning came, Koda was running out of chakra. Sento and Sadou were still fighting giving it their all. Meanwhile Misaki was healing another of the Leaf on the battle field.

Suddenly a Snow ninja appeared behind Misaki. The stranger pulled a long blade from its sheath and raised it. Sento was it coming and without warning or hesitation he moved. He shoved Misaki from harms way causing her to tumble back from her patient. He rose his arm over his head to block the blade as it came down. With a thud Sento's arm hit the ground blood spurting from the fresh wound as he let out a harsh scream as the stranger silently reared back to strike him again.

Sento was sure this was it for him. He couldn't think through the agonizing pain enough to defend himself. As her blade came down again Koda's lightning blade pierced her as he tossed her body aside. "Misaki," He called as she shook trying to process all that just happened. "Misaki!"

"Y-Yes Sensei!" She forced herself to reply

"Get Sento to the infirmary immediately. Sadou and I will handle this." He called to her. The pink haired kunoichi rushed to Sento's side helping him to his feet by his good arm and rushing him to the hospital.

Sadou used his gentle fist to one side as Koda used his fire style to the other. Both were doing their best to fight off the enemy but they were surrounded. Things were not looking to good.

As hours raged on and surroundings changed. Hundreds lay dying in the streets as all the buildings lay crumbling. Fights still waging on, everyone fighting with all they had. As afternoon came, in the distance Koda caught sight of his fiancé, Mirai. She was fighting a top a destroyed building. She was using everything she knew to but it didn't seem enough. He watched her fight as she brought down several. He fought along Sadou watching her from the distance nothing preparing him for what he was about to see.

Mirai formed a hand sign. It was a forbidden jutsu, one he had not known that she possessed. A bright radiant light burst from the group around her as they all fell to the ground, "M-Mirai...No... God No..." Koda whispered to himself throwing another enemy to the side as he watched her fall to her knees. "Mirai!!" He screamed to her. She simply gave a sweet smile and in that moment, the love of his life was gone. The price of this jutsu was her very life.

In his distraction he left an opening for an enemy to lay hands on him. under his mask waged mass insanity and in this moment a blind rage over took him. He didn't care how many people this war took but that it took her. The person he had planned to spend his life with. His other half had been stolen from him and he had only this war to blame.

He exerted a massive amount of chakra as he murdered every enemy that was in the area. He slaughtered them all without thought, care, or concern. He killed them coldly and with no remorse. until he had absolutely no chakra left. He then collapsed to the ground, unable to move as he began to weep for the loss of his one true love.

Sadou saw the enemies next lines coming over the horizon and knew something had to be done, "Sensei, We aren't safe here. Come on. " He spoke softly.

"I don't... I don't care. You go. I'll die with her..." He muttered.

Sadou then drug his sensei toward the hospital "Come on sensei, We gotta get you safe."

"I said leave me!!" He growled.

"And let Mirai sensei's death be in vain? Are you stupid? Sensei she died so you might live so the village might live."

"She left me alone!" he cried.

Sadou pulled his sensei over his shoulder as Koda was reluctantly led to the hospital, "Yes sensei. But all will be okay. You can't just throw away your life. You'd bring her dishonor to do such a thing."

Koda was silent for a moment then gave a nod. The ground grew blurry and in moments Koda passed out. Sadou struggled his hardest to bring his sensei out of harms way as another squad took their place on the battle field.

Chapter 7

"Koda!" A familiar voice called out rushing toward him, relieving Sadou. The pinkette head nurse Sakura, his mother, pulled Koda into her arms and drug him to a matt on the ground. "Thank you sweetie." She said looking up to Sadou, standing worried above her, "Leave everything to me. Nothing to worry about. You should go meet up with Misaki. Get her mind off Sento, get some food, and rest a bit." She instructed softly.

"But Mrs. Hatake.." He started to object knowing the war was waging on and wanting to do his part. He felt it dishonorable to hide while he still had strength to fight.

"No buts. You're no use to anyone in your condition, Your chakra is to low. If you go out there unrested and unprepared, you will die. There is no question about that so use this time you have to regain your strength." Sakura said sternly.

The medical team began healing Koda as he wavered in and out of consciousness. His mind fixated on his beloved Mirai. How he would never again see her warm smile. Never again would he feel her gentle touch against his skin. He could never hear her sweet voice or kiss her soft lips. His feature with her he had planned was gone. He would never be able to profess his love to her in front of the world and make her his wife or hold the beautiful children they had so looked forward to having. That life was gone. Like a dream, she was no longer a part of his world.

Exhaustion took over causing him to simply pass out. Meanwhile Misaki and Sadou waited to hear about Sento's condition. He had lost a lot of blood and they weren't sure weather or not he'd make it. Besides that, they didn't know if they would be able to stop the bleeding or what would become of their comrade now.

The next day war waged on but a glimmer of hope came through. The sand and cloud village ninja arrived, joining the fight and allowing the leaf ninja to rest. The ally medics hurried to the hospital lending their aid. Many of the wounded her receiving help much faster now. Koda awoke that after noon. He weakly rose from his matt and searched for his students with in the hospital building.

Sento had woken a few hours before. Misaki was holding his hand as sento sat on the end of his matt. "Thank you Sento, you really are my hero." Misaki said softly tearing up a bit at what she had cost him. His arm completely gone. Lost because of her.

"Don't let it get to his head, Misaki." Sadou chuckled teasingly.

Sento blushed lightly, "Ah, it was nothing. You're my comrade, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"I kind of doubt you would have sacrificed your arm for me bro." Sadou said light heartedly. He knew Sento's true feelings and loved giving him a hard time.

"You jealous man?" He asked with a chuckle to his best friend and rival, " I still have one good arm, I'll use it to save you next time."

"How about you use it to hold me instead."Misaki interjected with a deep blush covering her face.

The young Uchiha's face turned red as a tomato, "Y-yeah Misaki, I think I can manage that."

"How about you hold off on that until after I'm not here. I'd hate to have to destroy my gimpy student because he touched my sister the wrong way." Koda chimed from the door way. "How are you holding up Sento?"

"I'm alright. I think there will be more of a fair fight now ya know. I mean with two hands I was just to bad ass." He joked.

"Good to see you've kept your sense of humor at least."

"So how are you holding up, Nii-san?" Misaki asked softly.

He looked to her curiously, "I'm a hundred percent better."

"N-No... I mean, about Mirai. Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Mother told us what had happened..."

Koda simply grew silent and looked down for a long while. He then cleared his throat composing himself. "I'm heading back into battle."

"Great. We're coming with you." Misaki replied standing to her feet.

"No. I don't think you kids need to risk yourselves anymore than you already have. Besides reinforcements are here now and there is no need to spill childrens blood." He said hoping they would stay put. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

"Nii-san! That's not fair! It's our village too, we should protect it. We wont over do it we just wanna help." She insisted.

"Then help mom with healing here if you wanna help."

"No I want to fight."

"Misaki," He growled frustratedly , "This isn't a game. This is War. I can't protect you out there."

"I didn't ask you to protect me sensei. We've lost friends, family, class mates, loved ones. Its our duty to avenge them." She said determinedly, "This is our choice!"

"Misaki, What if something happens to you? I couldn't live with myself knowing I let didn't keep you safe." He said pleadingly. Praying she would listen.

"I would rather die an honorable shinobi fighting for what I believe in that live a miserable cowered hiding from the battle, doing nothing while people die!" She yelled before walking toward the battle field followed by a silent but apologetic Sadou.

"Sento, I don't want to lose them too..." He said softly failing to hide the agony in his voice. The thought of Misaki dying tormenting his mind.

"I know sensei, but this is her path. Her shinobi way." He replied weakly, "You trained us to be brave and to live by the will of fire. We will protect our village with our lives because that's what you taught us to do."

"Between you and I, Sento... I may have trained you kids to well." He sighed.

Chapter 8

Only the strongest of both sides were left standing. Misaki and Sadou could be seen to the east fighting along side many Jonin. Koda was called to the north.

When he reached there the smoke from the smoldering flames was burning his eyes as he leapt down joining the fight. He jumped right in killing enemies one by one again. Losing himself in the battle. By nightfall a surrender was finally called by the enemy. Most of their men were now dead and thanks to the aid of the sand and cloud the leaf had the advantage in sheer numbers alone. The enemies retreated.

After all were healed the next morning a clean up began as they looked for the hundreds of the missing and brought the dead from the streets. They began shoveling piles of destroyed and charred buildings and homes along with a collection of corpses and injured bodies. The hospital was overflowing with injured and the deadpool was rising substantially. So many loved ones dead, so many more missing, and among the missing, Misaki.

Koda helped the clean up crews as they sorted through the rubble. All the while fearing his sister's cold dead body would be exhumed. Sadou was of no help as he was among the injured and unconscious. Koda had to push these feelings and thoughts down as he assisted.

A couple moments later movement was heard from underneath a pile of debris. Koda leapt to it throwing the rubble to the side until a small familiar hand popped out. His heart jumped into his throat, "Misaki?" He could praying he was right.

A weak familiar voice then called to him with a cough, "N-Nii-san?"

"Yeah, Its me Misaki. You're gonna be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." He promised as he ushered for another jonin to help him remove her from the rubble.

"I-I can't feel my legs." She cried to him in a panic.

"Shhh, It's alright." He said picking her up from the mess that had crushed her. "You're alive, we'll deal with everything else later." He assured her as he held her close to him.

She held weakly to his neck as he rushed her into the hospital. Nurses met them at the door and rushed her back immediately. Koda then hurried to the room where Sadou and Sento were. Sadou had awoken only a little while before but Sento had filled him in on what he had missed. "We found her." Koda called with a hopeful smile.

"And?" Sento asked his eyes filled with concern and worry, hoping for the best expecting the worst.

"She's in bad shape.. but she's alive" He replied seeing Sento sigh in relief.

Everyone waited for hours until they were finally allowed to see her. "She made it through the surgery okay." A nurse informed them, "Please though take it easy because she isn't out of the woods yet."

The boys each nodded before making their way into the over crowded room where Misaki lie. Her head was propped up on a white pillow as her eyes opened weakly.

"Misaki," Koda whispered approaching her first.

"Nii-san," she smiled weakly, "Momma and papa have just left."

"Good I'm glad they were both here." He replied standing by her bed side, "How are you feeling?"

"Like Ive been crushed with a building after fighting in a war." she said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes giving a soft chuckle, "Smart ass. I told you that you didn't need to go out there. You never listen and you had me scared to death." He said hugging her gently.

"I know Nii-san, I'm sorry. I couldn't just standby though... It's my shinobi way." She replied hugging him back.

"I know, I'm proud of you, and I love you." He said softly pushing her hair back from her face.

"I love you too." She smiled up at her big brother proudly, "Are Sento and Sadou here?"

"Oh yeah, come on in guys."

The Uchiha and Hyuga then walked into view. Sento took a seat at the edge of her bed looking over her amputated legs, "Ya know, It wasn't a contest to see who could loose the most appendages." He teased a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, you really scared us all."Sadou added from the corner.

"I'm sorry..." She replied looking down apologetically.

Sento leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, "No need to be sorry. You're here and that's all we care about."

A deep blush fell over her cheeks as she looked up to Sento, "S-Sento?"

"Yeah?" He asked his onyx eyes peering into hers. He was taking in every detail of her completely enamored with her.

"I l..." But before Misaki could finish, a nurse came in telling everyone they had to leave. That Misaki needed her rest to recover.

Sento gave a bright smile and kissed her cheek, "That's okay. You can tell me tomorrow."

She nodded, "Yeah, Tomorrow, for sure."

They all said their good byes and walked out letting her rest. They were all thrilled with how well she seemed to be doing. No one was prepared for what tomorrow would bring.

Day came and Sento eagerly went to see her, hopeful that she would say those three words he had so hoped she would. That maybe it would come easier sense no one else was around. However, when he arrived she was no longer in her room. He asked the nurses but no one would answer him. Fear began to swell inside Sento and when he spotted Koda he grabbed him instantaneously, "Sensei! Something's wrong! No one will tell me where Misaki is!" He exclaimed.

Koda began to panic as well. He grabbed a nurse which acknowledged him as his family and lead him to a room. This room smelt of death and was filled with matts covered in white sheets. Human forms under them. They reached a matt in the center of the room and the nurse pulled back the sheet. Koda's eyes widened with shock. The small frail frame of Misaki Hatake, lie lifeless there.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled grabbing the nurse by her shirt collar and pulling her to face him. His eyes burning with anger, "What the fuck did you do!! I talked to her last night and she was fine!! Answer me!! What happened!" He growled

"S-She suffocated from the smoke that was still in her lungs... Sir we told you her condition." She replied wincing as she tried to push his hand from her neck.

He angrily tossed her into the ground "You're Doctors!! Why didn't you help? Why was no one notified?"

"We need Mrs. Hatake to focus right now we cant have her mind clouded." She said coldly.

"What kind of..." He trailed off as anger was taking over. Koda's rage consumed him as he stormed out.

Sento looked up to him from the hall way, his eyes filled with tears just like Koda's own. Askings were written all over young Sento's face, pleading for her. "So, she's...?" he asked unable to bring himself to say she was gone. He couldn't even begin to say the word.

"Yeah kid." He replied.

Sento's heart sank as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't get her off his mind. Why had he not let her say it. All he wanted was to tell her he loved her too, Why was this happening. His heart was shattering. Then suddenly he felt something touch his leg. A head band a mask.

He looked up to see his Sensei's uncovered face for the first time ever. "Sensei, What's this?"He asked not understanding why he was given his sensei's head band and mask.

"Where I'm going I won't need that anymore." He replied, " Take care of Konoha and Sadou. Tell my parents I'm sorry but I can't anymore." Koda said.

"But Sensei where are.." He started trying to stop crying but was interrupted.

"I'm no sensei anymore. Merely, a rogue ninja. If you come after me Sento, realize it better be to kill me, because if I'm not dead when you attack, I'll make sure you're dead instead." He said coldly without a hint of emotion. He grabbed his bag from the hospital floor and through it over his shoulder and walked out, never to be seen again.

The END.


End file.
